Greatest Discovery
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: Tank Evans had a strange dream about the 1976 Columbia Sunburst logo and what could be the hidden secrets within... His former surfboard breaks into pieces. First Surf's Up fanfic. Really amazing! R&R


**Disclaimer: The Surf's Up characters and the Sunburst logo are owned by Columbia Pictures.**

* * *

><p>It was seven years after the surfing competition; Tank Evans woke himself up from a strange dream when he rolled out his bed. "I can't believe I have seriously lost in the contest." Tank said. As he got up from the floor of his hut his surfboard was wrecked because it really got old. The King Penguin decided to make a new surfboard to replace the old one. He later found a big log carved it into a semicircular with the thirteen light rays he also panted it blue (white in the center) to look like the 1976 Columbia Sunburst. By the time he got done with the surfboard "I never completely heard of that late 70s logo. I mean that theme song from Columbia Pictures was playing was stuck in my head." Tank thought. He went out of the door and into the beach he placed the Sunburst surfboard in the water Tank got on and he immediately paddled when a wave roared "That one is mine." Tank stated as he paddled faster he rode "Wait till everyone else sees this." Tank said. He surfed until he slipped into the water.<p>

"AAAAAHHHH!" Tank screamed as he hit the wave washing him underwater he opened his eyes "Oh No that was worst shortest ride ever." Tank gargled. He looked and saw a clear pearl right in front of him he picked it up "Whoa I find it mysteriously. This may be the greatest discovery in the whole world." said Tank. He swam to the top of the surface. Back at the shore Tatsuhi Kobayashi and Rory Nubbins were sunbathing when the King Penguin arrived "What's with the surfboard." Rory exclaimed. "I had to make a new one when my old one went braked apart. It's nothing not like my other one." Tank said. "Where did you get this? It's shiny." Tatsuhi asked. Tank wondered that he got from the water after he wiped out.

That night Tank went to sleep dreaming of himself surfing.

Last year's surfing competition of the Columbia Pictures World Wide Competition he was first until his surfboard is about to crack as the screen announced the one on one showdown Tank was paddled on the last wave thinking that he was going to win, "No one will beat me." Tank thought. In an instant one of the surfers saw a light torch appeared came out of nowhere and it's headed straight toward the Shredder. "Tank Watch Out!" said a surfer. He surfed at breakneck speed as the torch flashes before the King Penguin's eyes "Man It's too bright!" exclaimed Tank. The other surfers covered their eyes but Tank didn't the wave crashed at his surfboard. Tank stayed afloat until it came back into the surface. "What!" Tank screamed. Seconds later this time it was right in front of him. The board got breaks into pieces and the Shredder nearly drowned he tried to swim to the surface but the wave knocked him down. He rolled out of his bed landed on the floor "Now that's something you don't see every day." Tank said.

The next day The Shredder throws his old surfboard in the trash can. "Oh No it's the others, Got to Hide!" Tank said.

Tank wandered around the beach trying to find ways to keep himself awake. Big Z and Cody Maverick showed up and they saw Tank lying on the sand. "Hey Guys." Tank yawned.

"Felt sleepy, huh." Cody said.

"I'm all right." said Tank.

Z begins to wonder that Tank fells so tried. He asks, "So you haven't seen a lot man. What's wrong?"

"I think it's this Columbia 1976 theme that completely stuck in my mind and it getting on my nerves." said Tank.

"What dream?" asked Cody.

"I don't know. I had strange dreams like in the past year and a half and I even don't know what it is." He said.

"Well could you tell us about it?" asked Z.

Tank looks up to them and tells them this strange dream. Z and Cody sat down and Tank tells them about this dream. He said, "It revolves around me and that no one will be there in Pen Gu. Then it was that bright torch light most of it involves 'We can change the world' and I felt it really scared. I think I looked closely to the Torch Lady's flames. Then, it ends everyone else gone. Yet I still don't know who it was it was familiar to me."

"Something's wrong with him." said Cody.

"Okay here's an idea, tonight, you can hear that voice and actually see the faded figure on your own." said Z.

"You'll be all right, trust me." said Cody.

"Thanks a lot guys I'll get some sleep." said Tank.

"See you later." said Cody.

"Later skater." said Z.

That night Tank fell asleep, and then a few hours later he was in that same dream again.

In his dream, he finds himself in Pen Gu Island he sees no one but the ocean, the grass and the trees he walks around the beach. He knows that he's alone and there's no one there. He sighs and said, "Hello? Is there anyone in there? Why do I feel like I am alone?"

"You are not alone." said a voice.

He hears the 1976 theme playing on his mind. He sees the flickers that came out of the torch toward the King Penguin. "Oh No it's that same song again." Tank thought. The Shredder felt somewhere scared and turned around saw a light torch coming through him. He said, "Whoever you are, tell me who you are and why are you haunting me?"

"Yeah. Just like the Torch Lady's flames." said the voice.

He was caught in an awe as the torch shines opened up. Tank gasped and stares at the figure as if in sunburst, blue semicircle with the thirteen white light rays. He looks at it shockingly. "Who said that?" Tank thought. It telepathically links with Tank. "Hello, Tank. Call me the Columbia Sunburst or Sunburst" said the voice.

It was the Columbia Sunburst that it was calling to the Shredder.

"Columbia Sunburst!? This is Insane!" yelled Tank.

"I-I don't understand. Where were you?"

"Have you ever watched any of the films of the mid-late 70s." said Columbia Sunburst.

"I didn't watched none of the films that used that logo. Never seen them before." said Tank.

"Are you insane?! All of them were released on DVD/Blu-Ray." said Columbia Sunburst.

He tried to back away but the Sunburst immediately looked at the Shredder's eyes.

"I got no time for stuff like this. Gotta surf." Tank said as he runs off.

But the Sunburst immediately stopped the Shredder's tracks.

"Save the surfing for later look into the light…" said a Sunburst.

The voice echoed throughout the dream and it completely shattered him back into reality and now he finally knowing the voice in there. He panted slowly and whispered "Sunburst…"

The next day Tank woke up from the same dream shaken. He felt that he is lost and alone never knew about the Sunburst logo. Lani showed up to check on Tank. She asks "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Tank.

Then, he sees Tatsuhi coming towards him sees what the dream is. "Shreds. Any info on the dream?"

"Man, last night I had that dream made sense to me. I dreamt that I was look through." said Tank.

"Who's looking through you?" asked Lani.

"The 1976 Columbia Sunburst logo."

Tatshui said "Whoa man. Seriously?"

"You said that you don't know a little about that symbol." said Lani.

"But I didn't understand it. Why would that it come back for me?" asked Tank.

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something." said Tatshui.

"I don't know I- I just don't know."

"What I really don't understand why you are so tired all the time. Surfing like there's no next week." said Lani.

"I think to decide to take it easy for a while." said Tank.

Z and Cody showed up and sees Tank, Lani and Tatshui were having a little conversation. Cody asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Tank's strange dream." said Tatshui.

"Really, have you finally figured that out what that thing is?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was the 1976 Sunburst logo." said Tank.

"Really?" asked Z.

Tank nodded his head and Z was kind wondered. He said, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"I don't even know about it until last night."

Z then looks at Tank and realized that the King Penguin thinks that Z was dead he was loser since the surfing competition.

"I know, right." said Tank.

"All of these dreams about that symbol have been inside you and you had to let it all out." said Z.

"I got a bad feeling that in my dream that the Sunburst is going to take me away from Pen Gu." said Tank.

"You serious?" asked Tatshui.

"Might be possibility." said Tank.

"You really had to get rid all of these strange dreams. Just think of something different." said Lani.

Tank puts his flippers on his head and lowered it down. He sighs and said, "I just don't know what to do."

"If you have any doubts come with us and we'll help you out." said Z.

"Thanks you guys." said Tank.

"Hey that was friends are for? " asked Cody.

Tatshui, Z, Cody, and Lani got up and head to the beach leaving Tank feeling troubled.

That night Tank stated that same dream again, this time; a strange ending with Columbia Sunburst and himself.

He in his hut lying down until he heard that his surfboard breaks into pieces until its the work of Columbia Sunburst.

"I knew it where's my former surfboard." said Tank.

"Hey Tank. I want you to come with me." said Columbia Sunburst.

"To where?" He asked.

"Nowhere."

Tank suddenly realizing that the Sunburst was taking him nowhere but staying. In the beach leaving his surfing days behind.

"Let's go Tank. You don't want to spend the rest of your life in the beach on your own." said a Sunburst.

"After all these years of surfing. I beat out the other competitors no one will ever beat me. I also spend the entire time in Pen Gu. You can't take my surfing days from here." said Tank.

"Give it up. Shreds." said a Sunburst.

"My surfing days are over. I don't know what to do." said Tank.

The Shredder had no choice but to give up surfing.

"Look into my eyes Shredder." said a Sunburst.

But as the torch shines opened up.

"I gotta have something to cover my eyes." said Tank.

As Tank tried to hold on something to cover his eyes the light became too bright it flashed Tank felling onto the grass.

After the flash The Shredder finds himself in South Beach. He knew was all alone. He then tried to find everyone in Pen Gu.

The light flashed before Tank's eyes he thinks that his surfing days were over. He was alone and no one was there but himself and then something happened the light felt him so strangely after he saw the flickers that came out the torch.

Then, Out of nowhere, a song started playing that resembles the flash.

_Get your motor runnin'_

_Headed on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_In whatever comes our way_

_Yeah gotta go make it happened_

_Check the world in a loving embrace_

_Fire all of you guns at once_

_Explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning_

_Heavy metal thunder_

_Racin' with the wind_

_And the feelin' that I'm under_

_Yeah gotta go make it happened_

_Check the world in a loving embrace_

_Fire all of you guns at once_

_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

One look of that light he thinks it was him, but it was the Sunburst he never knew about. He gets up looking fearful and scared.

_Get your motor runnin'_

_Headed on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_In whatever comes our way_

_Yeah gotta go make it happened_

_Check the world in a loving embrace_

_Fire all of you guns at once_

_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

When he arrived to South Beach, there is no one but himself he was shocked that no one's there. He thought there was no one is there but Tank. He looked all around he was alone. He lifts his head up and screaming, "What is This Happening to me?!"

He screams all over Pen Gu and then, it shattered back in reality and Tank woke up gasping. When he wakes up the dream is over. Cody showed up and said, "Hey I heard you gasping, what's wrong."

"My strange dream is over. The Sunburst came back for me and taking me away from here. When I got to South Beach I think that the light flashed before my eyes and no one was there. Everyone's gone you, Tatshui, Big Z, Lani, all of the surfers are gone." said Tank.

He sighs and said, "Let's talk outside. Shreds, we're always gonna be here for you, right."

As Cody and Tank walked outside, Tank started to felt breaking apart and Cody puts his flipper on his shoulder.

"You have this feeling that there's no one out there in this world." said Cody.

"Before I had with this semicircular sunburst surfboard I had my original surfboard I used over the years I had all nine trophies in every Surfing Competition mostly when I crash the other surfers i already know how to surf since my young days." Tank said, then he looked to the sky and he thinks that everything had been revealed.

"Now you really knew that dream is over. Don't suffer through it. Now get some sleep. " said Cody. They walked back to the hut he can finally get some sleep and had a good dream.

The next morning Tank sees all of his pals yawning from the night's rest, ready to surf in his new surfboard. He feels the morning sun through him. Lani and Tatshui showed up.

"Hey Shreds." said Tatshui.

"How are you feel." said Lani.

"I'm feeling amazing." said Tank.

"That strange dream was completely shattered and it's really out of my life now." said Tank.

"Great. You felt better now." said Lani.

"Not another life." said Tank.

"You still got your sunburst surfboard." said Z.

"Want to hang some ten?" asked Cody.

"What are you guys waiting for? Everyone, Let's surf!" exclaimed Tank.

Everyone else grabbed their surfboards as they started surfed through the morning. Before Tank surf, he looks at the sky revealed that he sees the sun shining the light he can see clearly.

"Tank come on in the water's great." said Tatshui.

The song is "Born to be Wild" from Steppenwolf. Awesome song!

* * *

><p><strong>Tank did really surf with that board way better than the previous one. <strong>

_You better find out in the next story when Shredder meets a rival surfer from New Zeland. _

_Until then Later folks._


End file.
